IBC-13, the network war is back, to air new shows on Viva-TV treats
July 2, 2012 - IBC Channel 13, the network war is back announced the launch with Kapinoy network campaign. The station chairman Orly Mercado during the network's press conference last week. Channel 13 is now the strong third TV ratings with major networks ABS-CBN Channel 2 and GMA Channel 7, Mercado said that is still up for privatization this year. In the case of IBC Channel 13, Mr. Mercado believes it addresses a different market. The three networks is back in the TV ratings which is focus on the masses. We need to make the station more viable, Mercado told Inquirer Entertainment in an interview at the IBC-13 office in Broadcast City last week, beefing up our new programming to boost IBC’s signal reach nationwide. Mr. Barreiro said that as of June, the network’s signal reaches 50% of the country. With our system upgrade, we expect to have full signal coverage by go head-on with those giant networks for the masa audience. Mr. Mercado said IBC-13 to further strengthen its children’s programming, because this has boosted the network’s morning and afternoon ratings. Over the past several months, IBC-13 has become the network of choice among children with the highest rating cartoons in both the mornings and the afternoons, he explained. To further boost its popularity among children, he said a IBC Kids of children's programming will be launched this month for preschool and kids, he said. On the news front, Ms. Mercado said IBC-13 has committed to provide more airtime for its newscasts from morning, afternoon and late-night. Express Balita, IBC’s flagship newscast, will now airs at 4:30 pm slots when the late-night newscast Ronda Trese now airs at 11:30 p.m. slot. Mr. Mercado also said they have entered into a major tie-up with CNBC. his will enable News Team 13 to deliver the latest news from all over the world in real time to its audience. IBC-13 is also preparing to relaunch its radio station from dance mix radio iDMZ, which will become the masa 89.1 FM band with its dance music zone along with provincial Radyo Budyong radio station include DYBQ in Iloilo, DYJJ in Roxas and DYRG in Kalibo, Alkan. He added IBC-13 has always relaunched as Viva-TV, the newest entertainment network of Viva Entertainment ''' which is offering the home of the brigegst and brightest stars and more top-rating entertainment shows is now accessible to the audience and market with their '''Viva chairman and CEO Vic Del Rosario features original programs that will surely delight fans of Anne Curtis, Sarah Geronimo, KC Concepcion and other top celebrities is now reportedly keen on acquiring the sequestered TV outfit. When local networks were buying from Taiwan and Korean for asianovelas. The new station is really going to be offering fresh, innovative, and relevant content, the print ads and able to catch their plugs on IBC and more Viva-TV programs on IBC as well. He added that IBC-13 plans to open more TV stations in the coming years to add to the 30 stations that it has in the provinces. The network is also working on its international broadcast to cater to Filipinos based abroad tied up with Pilipinas Global Network, Ltd called international channels IBC Global and Viva-TV Global, which has been available in Europe, Middle East, Canada, North Africa, Japan, Asia, Guam, Singapore, Hong Kong, Europe, Australia and the United States on Dish Network. This time, the station is relaunching brand-new more Viva-TV programs on IBC-13, a mix of foreign cartoons, Tagalog-dubbed anime and Korean asianovelas that will spice up your TV experience, Mr. Mercado said. The new Viva-TV programs on IBC are the following: *''Popstar Diaries'' - Go behind-the-scenes of Sarah Geronimo’s showbiz engagements from photo shoots and mall shows to TV guestings and movie events. It’s the Pop Princess uncovered, every Saturday, 5 pm. *''@Annebishowsa'' - Follow Anne Curtis as she navigates the showbiz waters as Box-Office Queen, TV Princess, Platinum Music Superstar and Twitter Empress on her way to maintaining her status as National Sweetheart. It’s royal TV viewing fare fit for tinseltown royalty, every Saturday, 5:30 pm. *''KC.com'' - What’s KC Concepcion like off-camera? Log onto this weekly show that chronicles the star’s professional and personal life and find out the real persona behind one of local showbizlandia’s most intriguing celebrities. Every Saturday nights, 6 pm. *''Dear Heart'' - The newest teen drama anthology series for the teenagers youthful tale of love and personal discovery. Every Sundays, 2:30 pm, starring popstar Anja Aguilar. Directed by Joyce Bernal. *''The Jon Santos Show'' - A newest one-hour late-night talk show hosted by comedian Jon Santos will leave viewers in stitches every week as the man with the multiple (public) personalities makes a playful spin on showbiz, politics, sports, arts, and the online world (and, who knows, maybe even the otherworld and the underworld) with his trademark unique wit and intelligent humor. Every Saturday nights at 10:30 pm. *''I Am Sarah'' - The newest firs-ever musical variety show on Philippine TV. Starts on Sundays, 8:30 pm, is hosted by popstar princess Sarah Geronimo with Onemig Bondoc and Gerald Anderson as the co-host. *''WOW!'' - The 30-minute gag show makes in the practical jokes in town which is the pranks in comedy. Every Sundays, 8 pm, hosted by Vhong Navarro. *''Petra's Panniest'' - '''Let Youtube sensation Petra Mahalimuyak perk up your days with a collection of the funniest videos on the tube. And it’s not just a simple round-up. Every “Petra’s Panniest” episode will leave you wiser and smarter with various tips on a variety of topics as only crazy panny girl Petra can deliver., every Mondays to Fridays at 8:30 pm. *Esperanza' - The first-ever teleserye is remake of 1997 series for the real family. Starts every Monday to Friday, 9 pm, starring Cristine Reyes along with Cesar Montano, diamond star Maricel Soriano, Richard Yap and Daniel Padilla. The series is directed by Wenn V. Deramas. *Fighting Family'' - Viva-TV's first-ever star game show produced by Endemol, airs Saturdays, 6:30 pm, hosted by singer-actor Dingdong Avanzado that challenges are designed to test the memory and comprehension skills of its contestants with your favorite Viva stars. *''Petrang Kabayo'' - The newest original TV sitcom gets on the 2010 films, starting every Tuesday nights, 9:30 pm. Starring unkabogable Vice Ganda and Aga Muhlach, directed by Wenn V. Deramas. *''Pantaxya X: The Search for the Next Pantaxya ng Bayan'' - A sexiest reality show hosted by Katya Santos and Maui Taylor steer the journey of six of today’s sexiest new actresses in this reality-based show that promises plenty of controversial daring and baring of body, mind, heart and soul, Sundays, 12 nn. *''Daily Top 10'' - An hour-long round-up of the each day’s ten most requested OPM TV videos with some K-POP videos, every Mondays to Fridays at 5:30 pm. Hosted by VJ Sam Pinto, to compete with teleseryes My Daddy Dearest (Ch. 7) and Aryanna (Ch. 2). *''Especially For You'' - A weekly 30-minute show dedicated to special viewer video requests especially dedicated to special people in their lives. Every Saturday, 11 am, hosted by Nikki Bacolod. *''The Weakest Link'' - The phenomenal game show is back based on the British with a new set followed the highest amount was banked successfully in all seven rounds, the highest amount possible would be P1,000,000 and offfers contestants the chance to win P1,000,000. To join, call PLDT phone line 1-908-1-800-800, every Saturaday, 7 pm. It is hosted by lucky charm Luis Manzano. *''Who Wants to be a Millionaire?'' - The franchise game show based on the British requires the contestants to answer 15 questions correctly in order to the jackpot price of 2 million pesos is P2 million and P50,000 for home viewers who will jon the mini-WW2BAM game via number 2967 for Globe, Talk n' Next, Touch Mobile and Sun Cellular subscribers and join the contest can simply dial PLDT Premium Phone Service number 1-908-1-000-000, the quiz show airs every Saturday, 8:30 pm. Hosted by Bossing Vic Sotto. *''Estudyante Blues'' - A newest TV series based on the 1989 film for the boys. Starts on Monday nights, 9:30 pm, starring Richard Gutierrez, IC Mendoza and Onemig Bondoc, directed by Wenn V. Deramas. *''Wansapanataym'' - A newest fantasy-drama anthology TV series. Thursdays at 9:30 pm. *''Super Kapitan'' - The newest action-drama TV series for the whoel family and new super-powerss. Premieres on Wednesdays at 9:30 pm. Starring the action star Robin Padilla, directed by Nino Muhlach. *''P-POP Star Hunt'' - A newest reality show inspired by tvN's K-POP Star Hunt for the Filipino teens shine always exciting to meet young Filipinos who get their talents noticed and appreciated abroad who auditioned as these teens faced talented finalists from other Asian countries including Hong Kong, Singapore, Taiwan, and Thailand. Saturdays, 9:30 pm. *''Sabi Mo Nanay'' - The newest reality-dating game that searching for a dream date. Fridays, 9:30 pm, with host the new Filipino actor AJ Muhlach, who admits going through similar experiences by his mother-in-law. *''SM Little Stars'' - The country’s ultimate Sunday noontime reality-based kiddie talent search in the Philippines that features kids ages from four to seven years old will be chosen from among 12 pairs of cute, talented, and adorable kids competition is open to kids ages 4-7 years old with star potential. Sundays, 12:30 pm, hosted by the Britain's Got Talent alum is Charlie Green, to compete with Sunday variety show ASAP 2012 (Ch. 2) and Party Pilipinas (Ch. 7). *''Pop Pixie'' - Discover magic and adventure in a magical universe filled with gnomes, elves, talking animals and pixies, every Saturdays, 9 am. Starring Amore, and two brand-new pixies named Cherie and Caramel, is turned upside down. *''Magic Wonderland'' - Join Ocean, in this award winning animated series as she battles evil for the forces of good, Saturdays, 9:30 am. *''Winx Club'' - Sprinkle on the fairy dust with the magical return to the fanciful Alfea school for fairies, the Wizards of the Black Circle try to abduct Bloom. After a change of heart upon finding out that Bloom is not who they thought she was, the wizards leave Alfea threatening to capture the last fairy on Earth. Mondays to Fridays, 5 pm, starring characters including Bloom, Stella, Flora, Tecna, Musa and Aisha. *''Polly Pocket'' - A newest animated series on Philippine TV. Saturdays, 10 am, with the characters Polly Pocket, Shani, Lea, Lila, Crissy, Kerstie, Todd and Rick *''Ragnarok: The Animation'' - One of the highest rating anime shows in Japan. Saturdays at 10:30 am, the story happens in the same world of Rune-Midgard. An evil entity called the Dark Lord wants to create chaos in the world with the help of seven crystals that represent the seven ambitions (also known as the Seven Strengths) who sealed him away years ago. The voice of Roan will be provided by popular young actor Daniel Padilla along with popstar Nadine Lustre voice of Yufa. *''Beelzebub'' - An action-packed Magna in Japan that also peals to viewers of all ages. It has reigned supreme in Japanese TV ratings since its premiered anime in February 2011. Saturdays at 11 a.m. starting June 30, 2012. His actor Richard Gutierrez will provide the voice of Tatsumi Oga along with Izzy Canillo will voiced of Kaiser de Emperana. *''K-ON!'' - The newest music-comedy magna illustrated by Kakifly in Japan. The title of the series comes from the Japanese word for light music, keiongaku, which in the Japanese context is similar to pop music.story revolves around four Japanese high school girls who join Sakuragaoka Girl's High School's light music club to try to save it from being disbanded, however, they are the only members of the club. Every Sundays at 11 am, the voice of Yui Hirasawa provded by popstar princess Sarah Geronimo. *''Dream High (Season 2)'' - The music-romantic comedy follows a group of students at the Kirin High School of Art stars who pursue their dream of becoming for the K-Pop stars. The group of students in Dream High Season 2 deal with a completely new group of students. Starts every Mondays to Fridays, 10:30 pm. Starring actress Kang Sora, 2AM's Jin Woon, T-ara's Ji-yeon, SISTAR's Hyolyn, JB, and Park Seo Joon. *''Can You Hear My Heart'' - A dramatic romance in South Korea about the love story brings to Philippine TV starring Hwang Jung Eum as Bong Woo Ri a woman who's intelligent but pretends she's dim-witted to protect the dignity of her mentally handicapped father, Kim Jae Won as Cha Dong Joo man who's been rendered deaf after an accident but pretends he can hear, what she soon finds out is that Nam Goong Min as Jang Jun Ha, Go Joon Hee as Kang Min-soo and Lee Kyu Han as Lee Seung-chul himself. Mondays to Fridays, 11 pm. *''Fondant Garden'' - The newest Taiwanese drama on Philippine TV starring South Korean singer Park Jung Min and Taiwanese actor/actresses Jian Man Shu, Kingone Wang, and Lia Lee. Saturdays, 8:30 am. 'For the high-quality entertainment:' Mercado said IBC was determined to improve prime time programming, but was also propping up its non-prime time hours with more new shows. *''Lunch Break'' - A nnoontime variety show on Philippine TV produced by MMG Entertainment Group, airs from Monday to Saturday, 11:30 am. Hosted by Ryan Agoncillo and comedian oy Viado with co-host Bianca Manalo, Smokey Manaloto, Bangs Garcia, Ya Chang, Bianca Molales and Enrique Gil, directed by Danny Caparas. The show to compete with rivals Eat Bulaga! (Ch. 7) and It's Showtime! (Ch. 2). *''CelebrityDATcom'' - A showbiz-oriented talk show airs on Saturdays at 1:30 pm, hosted by sports personality TJ Manotoc, Dolly Ann Carjaval and teen star Kathryn Bernardo promises to deliver of showbiz happenings from entertainment, lifestyle news and sports events aside for the showbiz news. *''Chinatown TV'' - The country's premier, longest-running and original Filipino-Chinese lifestyle telemagazine show. Sundays, 9:30 am, hosted by Lizbeth Yap, Louella Ching, Morgan Say, Wendeline Ty and Wesley Chua promises to inform as much as it entertains that brings Filipino and Chinese culture around the world. *''Y2K: Yes to Kids'' - The children show aims to promote positive learning, education and lessons, pre-school kids and interests that will appeal to kids between 7 to 12 years old dedicated for kids is one-of-a-kind in Philippine television. Every Sundays, 9 am, is hosted by Maxene Magalona, directed by Ryan Agoncillo. *''DMZ-TV'' - A teenager youth-oriented dance show for teen makes the danze in the fans, now airs with the new timeslot on Sundays, 1:30 pm. Hosted by Julia Montes, Khalil Ramos, Daniel Padilla and Enrique Gil with more host Kathryn Bernardo, Victoria Justice and Miranda Cosgrove. Directed by Mark Reyes, simulcast on radio thru iDMZ. 'For the news and public affairs programs of News Team 13: ' *''Good Take'' - Hosted by actress personality Chin-Chin Gutierrez, earned for IBC-13 for the 2011 Anak TV Seal Awards for best educational program. Now on its second year on Thursdays, 12 mn, it features inspirational and success stories about ordinary people. *''Linawin Natin'' - A new public affairs program as it mixes investigative and in-depth reports airs on Mondays at 12 mn, hosted by Philippine Star columnist Jarius Bondoc for the 2011 KBP Golden Dove Awards for best public affairs program which focuses on the issues and government based on the intensive research, investigation and additional information will be tackled in the program. *''Magandang Umaga Ba?'' - A morning show willhead start with all the latest news, enjoyable features and other helpful bits of information with talented performers spice up the mornings every Mondays to Fridays from 5 am to 7 am, hosted by Jay Sonza, Snooky Serna, Zyrene Parsad-Valencia, JR Langit, Jeff Arcilla, Cathy Eigenmann-Bordalba annd Smokey Manaloto. *''Express Balita'' - News Team 13's longest-running flagship news program on Philippine Television now airs from Mondays to Fridays at 4:30 pm, remains fast-paced, in-depth, straightforward, unbiased and varied as its gather the latest events in politics, showbiz, sports and foreign news in a capsule. Anchored by Snooky Serna and John Susi. *''Makabayang Duktor'' - A public service program celebrate on its 7 years started our MD Foundation tandem inside their Boy’s Van out on mission of house visits to those in need of medical attention and visit the poorest areas of Manila and give free medical services, free medicines, and long-term follow-up to the poor and the sick. Saturday mornings, 7:30 am, hosted by Dr. Willie Ong and Dra. Liza Ong with conceptualized by their TV mentor Boy Abunda who also acts as their creative consultant. *''Ronda Trese'' - The late-night newscast airs from Mondays to Fridays at 11:30 pm goes serves up beyond the comprehensive journalism of news delivery in 24-hour surveillance. Anchored by veteran broadcasters Jay Sonza, TV host sand former commercial model Cathy Eigenmann-Bordalba and Jake Morales. *''Cooltura'' - The newest educational program airs on Mondays to Fridays at 11 am, featuring the Filipino culture in the Philippine from Luzon, Visayas and Mindanao. Hosted by Cathy Eigenmann-Bordalba earned for its 2011 Anak TV Seal Awards. *''Pulsong Pinoy'' - A 30-minute program of President Noynoy Aquino III. It focuses on the activities, programs, pronouncements, policies and advocacies of the Chief Executive and his Cabinet members in collaboration with various line agencies. The show produced by Presidential Broadcast Staff Radio-Television Malacanang (RTVM) and airs on Fridays, 12 mn. For 2011 Anak TV Seal Awards for best public affairs program is hosted by News Team 13 head Ms. Zyrene Parsad-Valencia. We now have more programs geared toward the audience, specifically mothers. In that time, who watch television, Concio explained. At night, we address the young audience by airing on Viva-TV. Currently on air are NBA on Viva-TV and PBA on Viva-TV for basketball fans. All import dramas are teleserye Esperanza, drama anthology Wansapanataym, TV series Estudyante Blues and Bagets, asianovelas Dream High 2 and Can You Hear My Heart, and the Sunday teen drama anthology Dear Heart. According to Vic Del Rosario has more became more aggressive, Viva Entertainment, which has more entertainment programming contract will upgrade with IBC-13 nationwide, is responsible for the networks broadcast hours, from 5-11:30 pm on Mondays to Fridays, 9 am-11:30 pm on Saturdays and 10:30 am-11:30 pm on Sundays. The station also has the PBA Games, the Viva Tagalog movies and imported asianovelas.